Manual scissor sharpeners previously available have proven unsuccessful because of a lack of reliability, precision and versatility. They have lacked the means to provide either the correct sharpening angle, the angle for presharpening the edge or the range of precision angle guides necessary for different types of scissors. Consequently the user commonly damages his scissors and becomes extremely frustrated. There are many distinctly different types of scissors that complicates the task of sharpening them correctly. To sharpen scissors successfully requires identification of the type scissors and selection of the correct and precise angle guides for sharpening (honing) and presharpening the various types. Sharpening scissors improperly can render the scissors totally ineffective.